A power storage module disclosed in JP 2014-127229A (Patent Document 1 below) is known as an example of a conventional power storage module that includes external connection bus bars connected to output electrode terminals of a power storage element group. A pair of output electrode terminals are provided at two ends of the power storage element group of this power storage module, and the external connection bus bars are connected to the pair of output electrode terminals, respectively. Each of the external connection bus bars is held by a locking piece or the like provided on a resin protector together with bus bars that connect electrode terminals of power storage elements.
JP 2014-127229A is an example of related art.